Arrested Hearts
by NittanyChick11
Summary: COMPLETE Raleigh PD Detective Adora Franklin is on the trail of some big-time criminals. The case leads her to a WWE arena and a chance meeting with Matt Hardy ensues. Contains: Hardyz Boyz & Y2J primarily


This story is a work of fiction. I only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
Raleigh, North Carolina.  
  
Three months ago.  
  
"Hey Adora what's happening?" asked Tina Jenkins as she walked up to Adora Franklin at the Movie Theater.  
  
"Well not much this movie really sucks." said Adora "Come on lets get out of here there's more interesting stuff on TV."  
  
"Okay, I really didn't want to see it either. Lets go shopping and on the way to the mall you can tell me about the case the chief put you on that's got you so upset." Said Tina as both her and Adora walked to the car.  
  
" Well it's like this. This guy named Carlos Santana is a drug lord in Fayetteville he apparently just had his right hand man and girlfriend killed for trying to kill him. So they want me to try and get him into liking me and then try to bring him and his gang down." Said Adora as they walked to the car.  
  
"Well be careful ok I'd hate to lose my best friend not to mention my sister." Said Tina  
  
"Get that cop." Yelled Santana as Adora ran into the Arena that was to hold the WWF tonight in Fayetteville. "I want her dead today!"  
  
* I have got to get away from them long enough to call in the Calvary* thought Adora as she felt a bullet wheezed by her head.  
  
"Stop Sabrina or whoever you are." Yelled one of Santanas lackey's as he fired his gun at her again. "Ahh.." yelled Adora as she felt the bullet go through her left leg. * Can't stop* thought Adora as the pain went up her leg every time she put her foot to the ground.  
  
Somewhere else in the building.  
  
"Hey Matt did you hear something?" asked Jeff Hardy of the WWF.  
  
"I thought so." Said Matt as he heard another loud bang. "That sounds like gun fire." He yelled as his brother and him ran towards the noise and into a very seriously injured Adora who was bleeding from both her legs now.  
  
"What's going on." Asked Jeff as both the brothers held her up.  
  
"Help.. me.I'm a detective for the Raleigh Police Department." said Adora as she fell into their arms.  
  
"Let's go Jeff get the car started NOW." Yelled Matt as he picked Adora up and ran to the car with the shooters following them.  
  
"We need to take her to the hospital." Said Jeff as the drove off.  
  
"NO they'll find me there they know I was hit badly that's the first place they'll look." Said Adora as she screamed as Matt applied pressure to her legs.  
  
"You need a Doctor now." Said Matt "What's your name?"  
  
"Adora Franklin.I'll be fine the bullets went through both legs." Said Adora a little weakly.  
  
"Yeah you don't need a doctor my eye." Said Jeff "Matt what if we take her home and call Doctor Cooper he'll be able to help us don't you think?" asked Jeff as he turned around another corner.  
  
"Good thinking Jeff." Said Matt as he applied more pressure to her legs "I'm sorry this pains you."  
  
"It's not that bad," said Adora as she went unconscious.  
  
Four days later.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Adora as she looked at the room around her it was a beautifully decorated bedroom with mahogany dressers and bed. And who was that handsome dark haired man in the chair beside her bed and the other two handsome blondes all three asleep at her bedside and how did Tina her friend and sister get here.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead." Said Tina as she looked at Adora. "Don't you remember the Hardy's helping you at the arena and bringing you here to get medical attention from Doctor Cooper." Asked Tina holding Adora's hand.  
  
"Yeah, tell me they got them all with the wire I wore that day." Said Adora.  
  
"They got all of them except Drew Gilmore the man who shot you that's why you haven't been moved to a hospital the chief wants you to stay out of sight and were better to hide then a town barely anyone knows about. Matt, Jeff, Jericho, and I have been at your side for ten days now. You were out like a light you had a high fever and you kept thrashing about screaming for me or for Aurora she's on her way out here now from Connecticut. She said she had a surprise for us. You also were talking to Jay I think you might have got Matt's attention with that one." "Why do you say that?" asked Adora as she looked at the sleeping Hardy.  
  
"Because he's the one who has been here with you through it all. I had to tell him that you and Jay were not an item anymore. I don't think he believed me." Said Tina as Jericho started to awaken.  
  
"Hey she's awake, how are you feeling?" asked Jericho as he went over and sat on the bed next to Tina holding her hand as Tina blushed and looked away.  
  
"A little sore, I see that you two have been busy since I've been out. What am I to think about this?" asked Adora as she motioned to their joined hands.  
  
"Well," said Jericho "I really have come to like Tina, believe me it didn't start like this we were at each others throats up until two days ago."  
  
"Yeah, you know me Adora I sort of bit his head off when I heard about you being hurt. But I think I've liked him from the beginning." Said Tina as Matt and Jeff started to awaken.  
  
"You look a whole lot better then you did a day ago," said Matt as he felt her forehead for the fever "the fevers broken.you've given us a big scare there, Adora." Said Matt as he looked into her green eyes, which he thought were the prettiest green eyes he had ever seen.  
  
Something about the way he said her name sent chills down Adora's back. He was a very handsome man to Adora all the characteristics that every woman looks for tall, dark, and handsome.  
  
He looked like he had stayed by her bedside since the day she was brought to the High-Flyin Hardy Ranch all she remembered was being brought into the house and taken upstairs to a room as Jeff called a Doctor.a Doctor Cooper if she remembered right and then Matt started to put more pressure on her legs and she passed out.  
  
"Well it looks like my patient has awaken and has broken her fever." Said Doctor Cooper as he sat his medical bag down by the side of the bed as he ordered everyone out of the room even Matt who seemed to be leery of leaving her side.  
  
Ding-Dong went the doorbell as the gang settled down in the den.  
  
"Matt Hardy" said Shane McMahnon as him and a beautiful tall blonde stood on the porch.  
  
"Shane why are you here?" asked Matt confused as he saw a resemblance of Adora in the blonde.  
  
"Matt Hardy my names Aurora Franklin Adora's my sister." Said the blonde. As Matt let both into the house and into the den.  
  
"Aurora it's so good to see you." Said Tina as the girls hugged each other as the doctor came down the stairs after Tina introduced Aurora to everyone.  
  
"How is she doc?" asked Matt as he jumped up as the doctor walked towards them.  
  
"Well she will recover fine but its going to be very difficult for her to walk for a couple of months she will need to exercise her legs everyday she will also need help for awhile to walk. I changed the dressing on her wounds and we needed to change her clothes so she is wearing one of the shirts I found in the draw. I've left some dressing materials upstairs on the nightstand she needs to change the dressing twice a day. I'll be back in a week to see her progress, if there is anything that you need Matt, Jeff call. I have to get back to my office."  
  
***************************************************** "Hey Adora, I would like you to meet my fiancée Shane McMahnon." Said Aurora as she held Shane's hand waiting for Adora to reply.  
  
"Wow, your engaged that's amazing I guess I've neglected to stay in touch with my baby sister. Congratulations when's the wedding?" asked Adora as Aurora and Shane looked at each other.  
  
"Well I know you won't approve of this Adora but Shane and I don't want a big wedding so we're going to be married on a cruise ship in three month's. I don't want you to be mad I didn't want you to worry about that kind of stuff. Especially since you have started to be put on assignments that keep you busy a lot of the time. I would like you to be there sis but I will understand if you can't." said Aurora as she spoke really fast.  
  
"Of course I'll be there."Said Adora hugging her little sister. "I'll always be there."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Three weeks later.  
  
"Hey didn't Doc Cooper say that when you are walking you're to being using the crutches that he gave you?" Said Matt as he grabbed Adora's arm to steady her. "Your still shaky on your legs."  
  
"I don't care. I'm sick of being babied by everyone especially you. And once again whenever I ask about my partner no one tells me anything. Matt, I've known Mateo for four years. He's like a big brother to me. Tell me did he make it out of the building.alive?" Asked Adora as Matt steered her to a chair in her room.  
  
"Adora I.can't.lie to you. He didn't make it honey." Said Matt as Adora buried her head in her hands.  
  
"This is my fault I should never had said we should split up. He might be here today." Said Adora as Matt pulled her into his arms.  
  
"But we could have lost you too if you didn't split up." Said Matt combing his fingers through her shoulder length light brown hair. And pulling her close.  
  
******************************************************  
  
One month later.  
  
At the High-Flyin Ranch.  
  
"ADORA you in here? Matt said you were?" said Tina as she ran into the house yelling for Adora.  
  
I'm right here what are you yelling for?" said Adora walking down the stairs in a light blue sundress.  
  
"Wow, you look great not to mention your walking a lot better. I got some news for you." Said Tina waving her hands in the air. "Tina what are you..Oh my god you have a ring on a big A@@ ring to mention it." Said Adora as she grabbed Tina's hand and admired the engagement ring. "Chris asked?"  
  
"Yep, we want to have the wedding soon we don't want to wait." Said Tina as Adora and her hugged. "You'll be there won't you, you're not going to go back to the force yet. Are you?"  
  
"I'll be there the boss doesn't want me back for awhile until they catch Gilmore." Said Adora as her and Tina walked out onto the porch and sat on the porch swing.  
  
""It's just going to be the Hardy's, Aurora, Shane, Rachel, mom, dad, and Chris's parents." Said Tina as her and Adora watched the boys come back. " I see the look in your eyes Adora you like Matt or more than like."  
  
"Tina .I hate to think that I could get burned again scares me to think of it but your right there is something there I've never felt before." Said Adora as the boys walked up to the porch.  
  
"Hey why don't I go get a shower and we all go for a picnic on the river bank." Said Matt as he put an arm around Adora.  
  
"That sounds great Matt go get ready. Us girls will pack a basket." Said Tina as she took Adora's hand and whispered to her, "just jump into it I won't let him hurt you like Jay did."  
  
**************************************************** Later on at the picnic..  
  
"Can you believe those two, they're already asleep." Said Adora looking at the sleeping Jericho and Tina.  
  
"Ah they're just getting old I guess. Come on let's take a walk." Said Matt as he helped Adora to stand up.  
  
"Matt it's so beautiful here I will definitely hate to leave here when the time comes." Said Adora as Matt took her hand in his and walked down towards the river out of earshot of Jericho and Tina.  
  
"Why would you have to leave.Listen Adora I think I'm falling in love with you." Said Matt as Adora pulled away from him.  
  
"Matt.I don't know what to say.I was hurt along time ago and I'm scared because I'm falling in love with you and I can't control it and I.." Adora couldn't finish her sentence Matt pulled her up close to him and kissed her passionately, knocking her breath away.  
  
"Are you really scared of that? I would never hurt you." Said Matt as he sat down and pulled Adora into his lap and kissed her again. "Trust me not to hurt you, tell me you trust me"  
  
"Matt.." Said Adora as he kissed her again.  
  
"I won't stop until you promise me you'll give us a try." Said Matt as he kissed her again. "Promise me"  
  
"I promise Matt, I promise." Said Adora as she kissed him this time.  
  
"Well what's this?" Said Jericho walking up with Tina as Tina and him laughed with Matt and Adora.  
  
"We were caught." Was all that Adora could say as she blushed.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
"So were is Matt taking you?" Asked newly married Tina as she walked up to Adora who was checking her appearance in the mirror.  
  
"He won't tell me." Said Adora as she turned around to look at Tina.  
  
"You look great." Said Tina as she watched Adora look in the mirror again. She was wearing an off the shoulder red dress that was just above her knees. "Adora I just talked to the chief someone spotted Gilmore in the neighboring town they said he was asking questions about you."  
  
"It was inevitable I know he would find me sooner or later. I'll have to tell Matt. This can't go on Tina I love him to much now to lose him and if Gilmore finds me.he might hurt Matt and I can't let that happen." Said Adora as she sat down on the bed and started to cry. "God I love him so much."  
  
"Adora don't you do this Matt loves you to much for you just to walk away and I know it would kill you to walk away from him talk this out first okay. We'll figure something out okay?" said Tina as she wiped the tears way. "Stop crying now you don't want Matt to know you were crying."  
  
*************************************************  
  
Later that evening.  
  
"Adora you've been quiet the whole night what's wrong?" asked Matt as he pulled her closer to him while they danced.  
  
"Matt we need to talk somewhere privately." Said Adora as she pulled away from him.  
  
"Come on down to the beach." Said Matt as they drove to the beach the ride was very quiet and Matt got very determined not to let her walk away from him for he already had known that Gilmore was sighted Tina told him before she told Adora and he had a feeling he knew what Adora wanted to talk about. 'Well it's not going to happen' he thought.  
  
At the beach..  
  
As Adora got out of the car she took off her shoes and left them in the car and walked towards the water while Matt followed her.  
  
"Adora I know what this is about I heard about Gilmore and don't you dare tell me that what we have cannot go on any longer I will not let you leave me not now not knowing that you love me and I love you." Said Matt as he turned her around to see the tears coming down her face. "Adora I love you"  
  
"Oh Matt I love you too, but if he finds me he will come after you and I could not bear the thought of losing you." Said Adora as she cried.  
  
"How much do you love me Adora." Asked Matt "How much? I love and will love you until there is no air to breathe, until the last star falls from the sky and much, much longer."  
  
"I love you just as much. I will love you with every beat of my heart, with every breath that I take and for much longer than an eternity." Said Adora as she threw her arms around him.  
  
"Then I think I know what we should do come with me." Said Matt as he took her hand and ran to the car. "Get in this night isn't over yet."  
  
Later that night.  
  
"Do you think we should tell the rest of them?" asked Adora as she walked up the front porch stairs.  
  
"Not now. I want you all to my self for awhile." Said Matt as he pulled her to him and kissed her. "My wife."  
  
"Always, Matt. I love you my husband." Said Adora as she kissed him back.  
  
"You know you guys sure like to kiss in the dark a lot." Said Jeff as he and the rest of the gang came walking up the driveway. "Last week they were out in the barn in the dark kissing."  
  
"And the day before that they were in the kitchen kissing." Said Rachel.  
  
"Sounds to me like someone likes to kiss a lot." Said Tina as Chris grabbed her and kissed her.  
  
"I like the sound of that myself let's go home wife." Said Chris dragging Tina away. As the rest of them laughed.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Three month's later.  
  
"Tina you were right, I'm glad Matt didn't let me walk away. I've never been so happy in all my life." Said Adora as she and Tina walked down to the cornfields were the boys were.  
  
"You've been acting a lot differently in the last month too. Did something happen?" asked Tina.  
  
"Nothing that you won't know about soon." Said Adora smiling a secret smile at Matt.  
  
"Well don't let me in the dark for to long okay?" asked Tina.  
  
"I won't." said Adora as Matt rushed up and swung her around as she laughed.  
  
"I love you Mrs. Matthew Hardy." Whispered Matt for her ears only.  
  
"Why sir, my husband wouldn't be to pleased if he heard you say that." Said Adora  
  
"But I just can't live without you." Said Matt as he kissed her.  
  
"I'm sorry I love my husband to much to leave especially now." Said Adora as she kissed him.  
  
"What's that mean?" asked Matt as they walked to join the others.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Said Adora as Tina and Rachel called for her to join them in a swim.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Adora are you coming with us?" asked Rachel as the group headed for the car.  
  
"No, I have something I have to do it's very important." Said Adora as Matt, Jeff, Rachel, Tina, and Chris went to get into the car to go to Chris's house to get some decorations for the party they were to be throwing tomorrow night.  
  
"You okay honey? Asked Matt. "You want me to stay with you?"  
  
"No go ahead I have something to do. I'll be fine." Said Adora as the group got into the car with a reluctant Matt.  
  
She waved to them as they went down the driveway.  
  
****************************************************  
  
An hour later.  
  
"That should be enough candles." Said Adora as she admired her handy work of Matt and her bedroom. Rose petals were everywhere and candles everywhere too.  
  
"I just need the matches now." Said Adora as she glanced in the mirror one more time before leaving the room. She wore a long black no sleeve dress.  
  
"Don't you look fabulous." Said the man that grabbed her by the hair and held her as she struggled and Gilmore knocked her out with a sucker punch.  
  
"The boss will be happy with us." Said the blond man holding her.  
  
"He want's her dead we kill her down at the shore line where we found her and that man a month ago." Said Gilmore as the carried her out of the house, forgetting about the roses that she had carried down the stairs with her and the wedding ring around her neck that the chain broke and lie on the floor beside the flowers.  
  
****************************************************** "Who the hell is pulling out of our driveway?" asked Jeff as the group came down the road and pulled into their driveway.  
  
"Let me out." Said Matt as he practically shoved Chris out of the car.  
  
"I have a bad feeling." Said Tina as all of them ran into the house to find the house a mess.  
  
"ADORA." Yelled Matt as Jeff ran up the stairs.  
  
"What is this?" asked Tina as she found the chain as Matt picked up her ring.  
  
"Matt, I think she was planning for something special to happen there's candles and rose petals all over your room. And I found these." Said Jeff as he threw the pills at Chris who caught them.  
  
"Prenatal." Said Chris as Tina took them from Chris.  
  
"Matt you got ten seconds to explain to me why my baby sister has these." Said Tina as Matt stood up.  
  
"We have no time for questions. I'll tell you on the way we got to find them before they kill her." Said Matt as he held the ring in front of Tina. "I have to find my wife NOW. She's pregnant." He whispered.  
  
"Let's go." Said Rachel as they ran out the door and into her car.  
  
"Wake her up, Jackson." Said Gilmore as he finished tying her arms up. As Jackson through water on her making her cough.  
  
"Ohh...damn Gilmore I should have known you'd find me." Said Adora in a weak voice coughing again.  
  
"Well this time Adora I'll finish what I've started." Said Drew as he laughed at Adora's shocked look. "How did I know your name? Well, I saw you getting into a car a month ago and followed you and Matt here. I heard him say your name and I've been following your move everyday now."  
  
"Well you certainly can finish it all now." Said Adora with a glare in her eyes. " So how do you want to kill me? I think I have a right to know."  
  
"Not quiet sure you survived two bullets in your legs so I thought maybe I'd throw you off that cliff up." Said Drew as he grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Boy I hope I wasn't ruining any of your plans. You sure look all nice and pretty.for your death."  
  
******************************************************  
  
"So you're married to my sister. That's why she's been so happy in the last month, and she's pregnant." Said Tina as she held on to Chris's hand.  
  
"Yeah, I love her to much to lose her now." Said Matt as they passed the beach.  
  
"STOP up there on the cliff. Oh god please let me get to her in time." Whispered Matt as he jumped out of the car before it even came to a stop and started running for the cliff.  
  
**************************************************** "NO." yelled Matt as he ran to a halt in front of Gilmore. Who had Adora's arm and was ready to throw her off the cliff. "God please just let her go. I'll do anything you want me to just let her go."  
  
"Matt no.You don't know what you're saying." Said Adora as Gilmore tightened his hold on her arm.  
  
"I know exactly what I'm saying I love you Adora I can't lose you." Said Matt as he stepped closer to them.  
  
"Please don't hurt my sister." Said Tina as the rest of the gang arrived up top the cliff.  
  
"This a very touching reunion but, I don't care." He said as he pushed Adora off the cliff.  
  
"NO." yelled Matt as he charged Gilmore sending Gilmore over the otherside of the cliff opposite the side he threw Adora off of.  
  
"ADORA." Yelled Matt as he looked over the edge. "No" he whispered.  
  
"ADORA, NO." said Matt as he looked over the cliff to see a motionless Adora laying on a pile of rocks 14 feet below him. * "NO." screamed Matt jumping up out of the chair in the hospital waiting room where he and his friends have been waiting on word of his wife and unborn child who was in surgery for four hours now. "Were is she?"  
  
"She's still in surgery Matt they said she was doing fairly good her and the baby." Said Rachel Adora and Tina's cousin.  
  
"Anyone hear anything on Gilmore." Asked Matt as he stood up and started to pace the floor.  
  
"He's dead He's boss was arrested tonight so there's nobody looking for her anymore." Said Chris as he brought a cup of coffee and a sandwich from the cafeteria for Matt. "You got to eat brother."  
  
"Thanks Chris." Said Matt as he took a sip of coffee as the nurse came in. "my wife."  
  
"She's out of surgery Mr. Hardy but she's in ICU. Your wife seems to be a fighter and if she fights hard enough she'll make it through and recover real quick. I don't want you to think she's in a coma most likely she won't wake up for a while her body needs rest so she'll most likely sleep for days." Said the Nurse.  
  
"The baby." Asked Jeff and Tina in unison.  
  
"That's up to if she gets strong enough to carry the child. She did start to miscarry but with today's medical research we were able to reverse it the baby's safe for now like I said she's got to get stronger for her to carry this baby to term or she'll lose it." Said the Nurse.  
  
"I want to see her." Said Matt as the nurse just nodded her head and waved him to follow her.  
  
"Only one at a time in the room. It is after visiting hours so I'll have to say only a minute each. Mr. Hardy I'll see what I can do to keep you in the room with your wife tonight." Said the nurse as the walked back the hall to the ICU room where Adora was being kept. "Now I warn you now she's got a lot of tubes hooked up to her. Mr. Hardy you first."  
  
"Thanks, hey babe Don't you leave me Adora I can't and won't lose you we'll fight this together get you and the baby strong and health. I still can't believe we're having a baby I love you and the baby so much." Said Matt as he placed a hand on her stomach protectively and kissed her forehead. "I'll let the rest of our gang see you and then I'll be right back I promise."  
  
Two days later.  
  
"Anything today." Asked Tina as she walked into see her sister still motionless in the hospital.  
  
"They did take the tubes off her she's starting to get stronger they think she'll make a full recovery and that she should be able to carry the baby full term." Said Matt who was sitting in a chair beside the bed holding his wife's hand.  
  
"Matt" whispered Adora as she moved her head back and forth.  
  
"Did you here that." Jumped Tina as she ran up to the side of the bed.  
  
"Matt what happened." Said Adora as she grabbed her head. "Why's my head hurt so much."  
  
"You fell Adora off a cliff. Don't you remember?" asked Matt as Tina went to get a nurse.  
  
"A little. The baby?" asked Adora putting a hand to her stomach.  
  
"The baby's fine. We are all going to be fine." Said Matt kissing her before the nurse shooed them both out of the room.  
  
A week later.  
  
"Excuse me did I hear some news about a certain someone getting out of the hospital today." Said Tina as she and Chris walked into the hospital room where Adora was sitting on the bed with Matt sitting in a chair in front of her with his hand on her stomach.  
  
"Sure did. And I can't wait to get home." Said Adora as she smiled at Tina and Chris as the nurse came in with the release papers.  
  
"Sign here and you may go." Said the nurse as she did a double take noticing who Matt and Chris were. "Your Matt Hardy and Chris Jericho."  
  
"Last time I checked he was my husband." Said Tina as her and Adora laughed.  
  
"Here you go. Oh and he's my husband." Said Adora as the nurse looked shocked and ran out of the room supposedly to call her friends. "I think we can go home now Mr. Hardy."  
  
"And I can't wait to get you there Mrs. Hardy." Said Matt standing up and kissing her.  
  
"Hey none of that here. You already got her in trouble Hardy." Said Chris as the group laughed.  
  
Month's later.. At the hospital delivery room.  
  
"She's beautiful Adora. What's her name?" asked Chris as Tina, Jeff and Rachael were all in the delivery room to be with Adora and Matt as they brought their daughter into the world.  
  
"Her names Cheyenne Marie Hardy." Said Matt as he kissed his daughters head and then Adora's. "How was the honeymoon Jeff. Did you enjoy the sites of Hawaii?"  
  
"What sites we stayed in the hotel the whole time." Said Rachael as the group laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well if Adora could have waited until we got back for good we could still be there. If I recall right it was you who didn't want to leave the room." Said Jeff as the group laughed again.  
  
"By the way Chris honey you wouldn't believe what I found out this morning." started Tina as Chris kissed her.  
  
"I was right. We're pregnant." Said Chris as the group laughed and hugged each other once again.  
  
THE END 


End file.
